Sailor and the Captain's Daughter
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: Nina's Dad is a captain of the ship The NinaMaria. She boards to go on a trip round the world and meets the man of her dreams, Fabian Rutter, a sailor on her father's ship. Rated T for sexual relations. Sorry, something happened, real chapter 4 is up!
1. Flashbacks and Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warning: This story is rated T for a reason, this story has sexual relations between 2 adults who are not married, and whose parents have forbade that they even see each other. This is something our Lord in Heaven doesn't like, but it's been in my head for a while, and I need to get this out. This story does have a happy ending, but I'm not saying anything. During the sexual relations, because this is rated T, I will not go into detail. Just the beginning and go from there. Please enjoy the story, and please don't give me bad reviews. Just like my mother always told me, 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all' and I would appreciate it. Thanks, and enjoy the story!

Nina's POV

_ Flashback:_

_ "Come on Nina; come on the ship with me. You don't have to work, just tour the world. It would cost you nothing." My dad told me, practically begging. _  
><em> "All right, fine." I answered, using my 18-year-old annoyance tone. I went to my bed and started packing.<em>

You see, my dad is the captain of a ship, The NinaMaria. Yeah, the ships named after his only daughter, me. I'm a captain's daughter, and I came on this ship to tour the world, not fall in love with a sailor.

That whole flashback up there, was a year ago. A year since I left my mom and adopted-brother, Jerome. He's from England, and he was abused as a kid and was put up for adoption and came into my family. A year since I met Fabian Rutter, a sailor on my father's ship. A year since I fell for him, hard. A year since Dad said I couldn't date him and a year since he and I started to date in secret.

I suddenly felt a blow in my ear. I jumped, then heard a quiet laugh. I smiled. Fabian. Of course.

"I thought I told you not to do that." I whispered; making sure my dad can't hear me, he's like everywhere.

"Sorry Neens,'' He answered back, although I could hear the smirk in his voice. I couldn't be mad at him anymore; I can't help it. He's so cute when he says my nickname with his sweet, thick, dreamy British accent. I started to hear my dad's footsteps down the hallway. I quickly pushed Fabian into a closet near us, but he pulled me in with him, not letting me be alone with my father, I'm not supposed to be wandering the ship down these hallways. We stood there silently, while his arms were on my waist and my arms resting on his chest, until Fathers' footsteps disappeared. he looked down at me; and even in the dark I could see his bright hazel eyes. After we stood there for a while, Fabian opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. I must've looked confused, because he asked,

"What?" I looked down at my flip-floped feet and looked back up.

"What did you want to say?" He sighed, (He's been doing that alot lately), but answered.

"Always curious, aren't you?" I raised my eyebrows, and he laughed and continued, "Well, I _was_ going to ask if you wanted to come over to my cabin tonight, but I'm pretty sure you'd say no or get caught by your dad." He ended with a smirk on his face, and I took my hands off his chest and smacked his arm lightly and playfully.

"That was one time!" I whisper-yelled, "Plus, you told me to wear heels and it was my first time!" Fabian continued to laugh and I sighed as I remembered the scene:

_Flashback:_

_About a year ago, Fabian asked me to meet me to meet him at the docks, to take me to dinner. It was our first date, and HE asked me to wear heels. So, I found the only pair I had, that are black and my only dress that was black and sleeveless (back then) which was about a size too small. __On the way to the docks, I 'fell' (I actually tripped, Fabian will say I fell), and my dad was in the hallway I tripped in. He was angry at first, but I realised that he was mad, because he didn't know where I was going, so I told him I was going on a date with someone I met in town. He bought it, because I had been depressed for a while, so he let me go. He told me to have a good time, and I left. But even though we got away, Fabian still teases me just because I 'fell.'_

Fabian was still laughing after my flashback so I pulled his shirt making his lips touch mine. He kissed back instantly, pulling me closer to him. After about 10 minutes, (We both had gotten good at breathing through our noses), he broke the kiss and said,

"So, are we meeting in my room tonight?" he asked, smiling, not laughing anymore. I pulled him back in and smirked against his lips. He obviously took that as a yes and let his tongue glaze my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I let him in, and his tongue danced on mine, both of us never wanting it to end. I pulled apart eventually, and he looked sad that I did. I smiled and said,

"Later. Now, when do you want me to meet you in your room?" He smirked again, (He's been doing that a lot lately too) and said,

"Any time after midnight. And since I have my own cabin now so maybe..." he trailed off, gently tugging at the strap on my tanktop. I nodded, and he kissed my forehead and left to get back to work.

Am I nervous Fabian wants to have sex with me? 2 worries, that I'll do something wrong or well get to... you know... no clothes and he'll quit because he likes me with clothes on, not without. Would he think that? Men are judgy, so maybe? Or maybe he wouldn't care, maybe he's only dating me for the sex. But if that were true, wouldn't he want to have sex with me months' ago? I walked out of the closet with a sigh.

I walked down the hall to my cabin to figure out what to wear tonight.

What do you think? Let me know, because I don't know if I should continue!

Thanks,

Kathryn

~Hand Over Eye~ Sibuna

HOA! Fabina FOREVER!


	2. Its' Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warning: This story is rated T for a reason, this story has sexual relations between 2 adults who are not married, and whose parents have forbade that they even see each other. This is something our Lord in Heaven doesn't like, but it's been in my head for a while, and I need to get this out. This story does have a happy ending, but I'm not saying anything. During the sexual relations, because this is rated T, I will not go into detail. Just the beginning and go from there. Please enjoy the story, and please don't give me bad reviews. Just like my mother always told me, 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all' and I would appreciate it. Thanks, and enjoy the story!

Nina's POV

~10:00~

I'm leaving to meet Fabian at 1 'o clock, three hours from now. I went to bed at 8, my dad looking concerned, but couldn't sleep. I guess I'm nervous about the whole sex thing. I mean, I'm still a virgin, and I don't know if Fabian is or not. I'm 19, and even my 16-year-old friend Amber has had sex like 10 times.

~11:00~

My dad came in about a half-hour ago, asking if I wanted some hot chocolate. He knew I couldn't sleep, so I said sure, and we went to the ships' restaurant. And of course, Fabian was the first person I see, making me even more nervous. My dad noticed, and asked obviously concerned,

"Is everything okay?" I nodded, maybe a little too fast, because Fabian caught my eye and mouthed the same thing. I nodded acting as if I was listening to what my dad was saying. After we were done, I went back to my room and still laid awake.

~12:55~

Since Fabian's cabin is on the other side of the ship, I've started to walk there about 5 minutes earlier. I've decided to wear a button-down pajama shirt and teal pajama pants.

I got there at exactly 1:00 and knocked. He opened the door, looking surprised that I'd made it. I fake-gasped and put my hand on my chest, mockingly. He smirked and pulled me into his cabin. I looked around once, than turned to him. He was looking A-MAZ-ING in his black shirt (which will be hard to get off) and plaid pajama pants. I, sadly, thought things I shouldn't, but got them quickly out of my head.

"So, do you really want to do this? You can back out, if you want." He said. I looked at him straight in the eye and said,

"Yeah, I really do."

"Okay, you just seem kinda hesitant." He answered, as if it was the most completely obvious thing in the world. I just shrugged, and took a step closer to him. He chuckled, than picked me up bridal-style and set me on his bed. He then got on top of me and kissed me.

'It's time. It's about time I lost my virginity.' I thought to myself and kissed back.

Okay. this was kinda interesting to write, but the next chapter will kinda be rated M, but not everything. P.S Look up Christina Grimmie, she is amazing!

Wish me luck, and another chapter should be here soon!

~Kathryn~

Question:

Should I do a 'Home This Christmas' sonfic or a contest, or both?

Answer in Reviews!


	3. Virginity and He loves me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warning: This story is rated T for a reason, this story has sexual relations between 2 adults who are not married, and whose parents have forbade that they even see each other. This is something our Lord in Heaven doesn't like, but it's been in my head for a while, and I need to get this out. This story does have a happy ending, but I'm not saying anything. During the sexual relations, because this is rated T, I will not go into full detail. Just the beginning and go from there. Please enjoy the story, and please don't give me bad reviews.

Authors note: Okay, this chapter will be a little rated M, so, if you read it and send me a review saying mean things about no warnings, there's one right here and at the top. This chapter was awkward for me to write, so please go easy on me this chapter. So, don't say I didn't warn you! Keep reading and reviewing! Plus, not mentioned in chapter, they're both protected. Or are they? Well, thats for me to know and you to find out, maybe. :)

Nina's POV

Fabian gently rolled off of me, took off his shirt and pulled my waist on my side; kissing me again. Because my shirt was a button-down, he started to unbutton it, and after he helped me get it off, I felt his gentle hands go up my back to my bra. He uncliped it, after a second, then, while still kissing me, threw them on the floor near his shirt. He has a six-pack! I was in a bliss after I found that out.

After a while of snogging, as he would say, he took my hands and pulled them near the ties of his pajama pants. After a second, I untied them and felt his legs kick them down. I did the same with mine, except I felt his arms go from my waist, to my legs to help me with that part.

"_One more thing to go._" I thought.

It was over. I had finally lost my virginity. I was happy. Fabian pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed with happiness as I rested my head on his chest. As I did so, I realised I had nothing to worry about. He loves me so much, he wouldn't stop and I don't think you can mess up in sex. Plus, Fabian isn't judgy.

"I love you Nina." He said, after sighing. I smiled and answered.

"I love you too." After that, I fell asleep, right there in his arms because it was like 2 a.m, I think.

Like I said, awkward to write. Please answer my question, and was it too much? The sex part. Let me know!

~Kathryn!~

Question:

Should I do a 'Home This Christmas' sonfic or a contest, or both?


	4. That was close!

I've been stuck on this for a while, so, so so sorry I haven't updated. Things got in the way. I miss writing on here, but life is getting hard. So, I'll try to update every now and then, so when I don't update for a while, please forgive me!  
>The Sailor and The Captains' Daughter will get some twists soon, so be prepared! Something happened to the story, so here's the real chapter!<p>

On with the story!

~8 A.M~

3rd Person POV

While Nina and Fabian slept peacefully, Christopher Martin, Nina's Father, wandered through the halls, wondering where his daughter was. He checked her room a while ago, just to find out she wasn't there. He's worried, so he goes to his best sailors cabin, Fabian Rutter. He gets to the door and knocks.

Fabian's POV

A knock on the door woke me up, with the word 'Rutter?' Over and over. D**n! Nina's dad. I gently woke Nina up, got a coat for her, sent her to hide in my bathroom, with her clothes, and got dressed myself. I opened the door, to hear a 'Good Morning, Rutter.' I nodded my head as a hello.

Nina's POV

I try to have one good night with my secret boyfriend and my dad has to ruin it! Why is my life so hard?

~**One Month Later**~

Waking up in the morning just to puke your guts out, isn't a sweet morning. I went to my calender to remind me to go to the doctor and I realized something. That special 'thing' that comes every month, is 5 days late. Could I be pregnant?

* * *

><p>Shocker! Sorry, the story deleted the most important part of the chapter!<p>

~Kathryn~

I'll update as soon as I can.


	5. How do I tell him?

I've been stuck on this for a while, so, so so sorry I haven't updated. Things got in the way. I miss writing on here, but life is getting hard. So, I'll try to update every now and then, so when I don't update for a while, please forgive me!  
>The Sailor and The Captains' Daughter will get some twists soon, so be prepared! Something happened to the story, so here's the real chapter<p>

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Oh, no. This isn't happening. I can't be pregnant. My dad would certainly know that me and Fabian are together, and he'd be fired, and I'll be in huge trouble.<p>

"Nina?" My dad knocked on my door. I looked at my stomach, to find that its bigger than usual. I can't let him find out.

"Coming!" I shouted, going and opening the door. "Sorry, it took a minute, dad." I said, he looked down at my stomach.

"What's wrong with your stomach?" He asked.

"I think I've gained some weight. I ate a big dinner yesterday." I quickly lied.

"Oh, sorry Nina." My dad apologied.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I said.

"So, what are you going to do today?" he asked. I thought about that. Because I need to tell Fabian that I'm pregnant with his child, but I can't tell my dad what I'm doing.

"Just gonna walk around. That's all." He nodded then left. I quickly grabbed my phone (yea, it actually has service!) and texted Fabian that we need to talk, he responded to meet in the closet we were in just the other day. I snuck out, and ran to the closet, just to get pulled in by Fabian.

"So, whats' up Neens?" I looked down. How am I going to tell him?

"Um..."

"Nina?"

"Fabian, I'm pregnant." I said.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to update! Review please!<p>

~Kathryn~

* * *

><p>Shocker! Sorry, the story deleted the most important part of the chapter!<p>

~Kathryn~

I'll update as soon as I can.


	6. Answers!

Just a Thank-You Chapter, Sorry for otherwise.

* * *

><p>HOAFAN4EVA: Thank you for being the very first person to review on my story! I'm so glad you like it!<p>

daughterofposideon99: I know! HOA sucks you into the plot! I've been there; done that! *hand over eye* Sibuna!

pieface98: Thanks for always being there for me! You are a great friend, and have helped me so many ways! Love ya!

Actress11: Sorry, it took awhile to plan the next chapter! I hate writers' block!

Fabina11: Maybe next Christmas i will! Thanks so much for answering the question!

Fabina43va: Thanks for commenting on every chapter! You really keep me going!

skittles42400: Thanks so much! You are an amazing writer too! Keep writing!

Nina3: Mr. Martin doesn't want Nina and Fabian to date because he doesn't want her to date one of his workers. I should've mentioned it, sorry!

Naza-Pazz: You are an amazing writer! Please continue your HOA story!

(My dear Christian) Guest: believe me, I've been there too! You're not alone in the world, this happens to lots of people. God Bless, and I'll pray for you!

* * *

><p>Thanks to all who reviewed, but these are the ones that really stood out to me! Please review, and I'll update soon!<p>

~Kathryn~


End file.
